Our Time is Over
by FuglyJiminyCricket
Summary: NM AU. Edward left Bella and she was changed. Now she has a new coven and a new mate. What happens when the Cullens and Bellas new family meet?
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**AN ****This is my first fanfiction, an very nervous, please be gentle with me!! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except mine! I am not Stephanie Meyer!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Half 6 and the last thing I want to be doing is getting ready for ANOTHER first day of school! After 150 years it was getting to be VERY boring.

"Izzy, are you and that husband of yours ever going to get out of bed?" Marie called from downstairs, Marie, she was the 'mum' of our coven, changed at the age of 30 in 1878, and she was just less than 6ft with long blonde hair that she always wore in a bun.

"No!!" my husband of 125 years Jared called back from the base of my neck where he was currently placing soft kisses. I laughed in response and he lifted his head to look straight into my eyes with his cute slightly green topaz eyes. Jared had been the first vampire I met after I was changed who didn't feed on humans and he made me feel so comfortable that when he offered me the chance to join his coven I was over the moon! To look at he was in a word stunning, with his shoulder length wavy brown hair and perfectly shaped kissable lips it didn't take long for us to start dating and after 20 years we made it official and got married.

"Come on we don't' want to be late for the first day of school" I said with hint of sarcasm in my voice. With that Hannah my 'sister' came bounding in the room with a huge grin on her face.

"'Izzy you won't believe what Olly just told me!!" she said as she jumped on the end of our bed causing Jared to emit a growl of annoyance at being disturbed from his favourite pastime (me!).

"Ok what did he tell you?" I said trying not to laugh, sometimes Hannah reminded me so much of Alice it hurt but recently I was trying to just remember the good things about all the Cullens.

"Well he had a vision and said he saw another coven of vegetarian vampires lived in the area and that the 'children' joined the school yesterday!!" Olly's visions were normally 100 accurate as unlike Alice's visions were not based on decisions but on fact.

Jared looked at me with worry in his eyes as he knew where my thoughts were taking me, The Cullens, as far as we all knew there was only 1 other coven like ours that still resided in America.

"Honey, don't worry if it is them I will protect you and that spineless idiot will not be able to hurt you again" I took one look at his face to know everything would be alright, true the thought of the Cullens was daunting but I realised it no longer mattered. I was part of a family who loved me and whom I loved back and nothing or more importantly _no one_ could change that.

We all got dressed for school, I decided upon my black skinny jeans and pink wife beater and my black and pink converse. My hair which after my change had turned black with red highlights was naturally straight so I left it down today. Jared was his usual self and threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt with his favourite khaki shirt thrown over.

We went downstairs to find Marie and Russ in what looked like a heated debate.

"I don't care what Olly says it's not fair to expect Izzy to have to endure their presence, she means too much to this family to be put through that pain" trust Russell, my 'dad' as I have come to affectionately call him over the years to worry about me, his brown hair was slicked back today as he was going into the hospital, yes I know another vampire who can stand being around bleeding humans all day, what are the chances! With that he realised our presence and turned to me and gave his fullest smile, I went running over to him and gave him the fiercest hug.

"It's ok dad, the Cullens mean nothing to me anymore, I have all I need right here" I said into his shoulder, Russ was 6ft 5" with the most caring eyes, he looked 35 but was much older, Marie met him a year after she was changed and fell so deeply in love with him she couldn't not change him. They had been married ever since.

Olly and Hannah came down the stairs and joined in our family hug. Hannah with her long blonde hair was wearing her usual very pink outfit today, a pink knee length skirt and pink strappy top with pink boots. She was very much a girly girl and even after 160 years had not grown out of it. Oliver or Olly as we preferred to call him was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the name of the latest punk group on, he tried to keep up with the latest music in order to blend in better, which we all found hilarious considering what we were and how everybody just naturally avoided us.

Once we had finished our hug the four of us, me, Jared, Hannah and Olly all got into Jared's jeep and headed to school.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, there is plenty more where this came from!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Old Life

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts! Thought we should see how things have been going with the Cullens over the last 150 years! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not own Twilight, only this storyline and my original characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

Here we were back in Forks after 150 years and little had changed apart from there was no Bella to give my existence meaning anymore. The others had agreed with me at the time that it was best for Bella for us not to stay with her, the incident with Jasper was just another reminder of how easy it would be for me to harm her.

What none of us had thought was the pain living without her would cause, when it came round to her 19th birthday we all sat in silence for the day, it felt wrong to not see her face. Alice stopped dancing around and Emmett stopped joking so much, we just weren't the same anymore.

Then after 5 years of living hell Emmett couldn't take it any longer, "Look can't we go back just to see her, even if it's just to make sure she hasn't married that twat Mike Newton?" he said and we all laughed at that, we knew how keen Mike was to take my place.

Alice got excited at the prospect of seeing Bella again, when we left I asked her not to look into Bella's future and after much arguing she agreed and now she couldn't see anything even if she tried the bond between them had been broken. Originally all of us were going to go but Carlisle decided it would be too much for Bella for us all to turn up unannounced so in the end Emmett was given the task. At the time we were living about 100 miles away from Forks so when Emmett didn't return all day we started to get concerned. When he did finally appear he looked extremely upset and was blocking his thoughts from me.

"Emmett what's wrong is it Bella, please don't tell me she married Mike Newton?" Alice pleaded with him to tell us, immediately regretting it when he announced. "Bella's dead, she went for a walk into the forest about a week after we left and never came back" With this news all of us broke down, dry sobbing for our dear Bella. Emmett regained some composure and continued. "A group of lads from La Push found her coat and her blood in the meadow where you took her Ed, but they never found any trace of her after that".

I couldn't believe it, my beautiful Bella was dead, after all I went through to protect her it was for nothing. I wasn't the only one who thought this, everyone was silently thinking the exact same thing and I didn't need Jasper's power to be able to sense the guilt in the room. And so for the last 145 years we have been living a pathetic existence, days; months even years just blurred together but we didn't care. We stopped going out other than to hunt, stopped interacting with other humans. My brothers and sisters and I stopped going to school, Carlisle stopped working at the hospital and we all just sat at home all day wishing we could go back and change Bella's fate.

Then on a day just like all the past thousand days Alice came running in the room almost looking like her past self, "I just had a vision that we moved to Forks and we were happy but I don't know why, I can't see that'. We all looked at her like she was mad, why would going back to Forks ever make us happy?? Carlisle thought about it for a moment, "When has It ever been a good idea to bet against Alice? I think we should give this a go, if nothing happens within a week we will move as personally the thought of going back there hurts."

Everyone nodded in agreement too shocked to speak, the Cullens were going back to Forks!

The first day of school was always the same, the odd looks from other students, the questioning glances from the teachers when you knew the answer to their question, it all becomes really repetitive. "Are you sure about this Alice, when is this amazing thing meant to happen where we all suddenly become happy again?" I asked somewhat nastily, having just come from biology I was not in a good mood, especially when I was given the same seat I had occupied 150 years ago.

"Well I think it will be tomorrow, because I see us sitting somewhere else for lunch and with other people but I can't tell who" Alice answered honestly making it obvious that she was as frustrated as the rest of us with the lack of details.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I know these chapters are a bit short! Looked longer when i was writing them!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Old Life and New Life Meet!

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who either reviewd or added my story to their alerts! I have several other chapters already written but thye just need fine tuning! Am trying to average one chapter a day! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again i am not Stephanie Meyer! I don't own Twilight! **

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

Jared had not let go of my hand the entire journey which had only lasted about 10mins due to his speedy driving. When we parked up in the car park the first thing I noticed was how little the school had changed in the last 150 years, yes that's right I was back in Forks. We discussed it as a family and we had agreed that Forks was a good place for vampires to be able to successfully blend in. We made our way to the office to register and collect our timetables, Jared and I would be in the same year as we both looked 17 and Hannah and Olly would be in the year below, both looking 16.

The woman at the desk took note of our surnames, Olly and I gave ours as Swan and Jared and Hannah used Field, our 'family' name so that it wouldn't look weird that we were two couples. The cover story was that Marie and Russ had adopted 2 sets of brother and sister a few years ago.

We were handed our timetables and I was happy to find that Jared and I had the majority of our classes together, with Olly and Hannah having the same lunch as us so we could meet up during the day.

The bell went to signify the first lesson so Jared and I headed off to our first class, English. As we entered the room I picked up several familiar scents but tried my best to ignore them and focus on the teacher at the front of the classroom.

"Oh, who have we here, new students lovely, why only yesterday we had 5 new students join our class" with that I couldn't help it I looked over to where he was indicating to see all of the Cullen 'children' sitting there with what can only be described as shocked faces staring at me.

"Yeah hi, my name is Jared and this is Izzy", with that my attention was drawn back to the font of the classroom as Jared did the introductions for us.

"Ok well if you could both just introduce yourself to the class and take a seat we will begin" the teacher, Mr Foster, stated and went to sit behind his desk motioning for us to begin.

Jared sensing my nerves took the lead, "Hey my name is Jared Field and I just moved here with my younger sister and adoptive parents, oh and Izzy and her brother". He then went and took a seat at the back of the classroom next to Alice and Jasper's desk.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Izzy and like Jared said I just moved here with my younger brother and adoptive parents", I practically ran down the classroom towards Jared not once making eye contact with the Cullens. The teacher started talking about Wuthering Heights and immediately I stopped listening, I have read that book enough times over the years to know it word perfect.

The class came to an end quickly enough and Jared and I managed to get to our next class without the Cullens getting close to us. Before I knew it the bell for lunch rung and after buying the unneeded food we went to join Hannah and Olly who were waiting patiently for us.

"So how's your day going so far?" Olly asked with a knowing grin, he knew exactly how my day was going having probably had a vision this morning. Hannah looked over to me with an anxious expression, despite my statement this morning it was clear she still had doubts over my loyalty. Before I had the chance to answer I became aware of five people standing next to our table.

"Can I help you" Jared asked turning to look straight at them or more importantly Edward who was at the back of the group looking slightly apprehensive. Alice, clearly the instigator in all this , answered "Yes, we were wondering if it would be ok to join you as we were hoping to be able to catch up with Bella" she spoke with her normally cheery disposition.

"It's Izzy" I bluntly stated, "But ok, why not" I looked over to the others, Olly looked like he expected this but knowing him he probably did and Hannah looked angry with me or them I couldn't decide.

They all sat down, Emmett next to me with Rosalie on his other side and Alice next to Jared and Jasper next to her, Edward sat on the end. "So, Bel- Izzy how long have you been one of us?" Emmett asked innocently as soon as he had sat down.

"She isn't one of you; she's with us and will never be yours!" Hannah stood up and shouted at Emmett with fire in her eyes. Some of the other students turned to see where the commotion was coming from but quickly turned away when they realised who was responsible.

I put a reassuring hand on Hannah's arm and spoke calmly to her "It's ok Hannah, Emmett didn't mean it like that" I said glaring at him, "In answer to your question 150 years but I don't want to have to go into details". Emmett looked shocked at Hannah's outburst as she did not look the type to have a temper; Edward just looked down at the table and said nothing.

"Look Izzy, we are sorry that we left but you must believe us we did it with your best interests t heart" Alice said looking very sincere and for a moment I almost believed her and wanted to so give her a hug but I could sense Jared getting angry having so far ignored the others.

"Yeah right" he scoffed a comment which elicited a comment from Edward, the first time I had heard him speak in 150 years. "What would you know about it, I love her!"


	4. Chapter 4: Izzy?

**AN: Sorry about not updating sooner but i had real trouble with this chapter! Don't like it now but have decided to go with it! Next chapter is better I promise!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

Our second day back in Forks started like any other, there was talk going round that another set of new students were starting today and everyone was excited to see what these newcomers were like. All of us were in English when they entered the room; we were sitting at the back, Alice and Jasper on one desk, Emmett and Rosalie on the desk in front of them and me on my own next to Alice's. We smelt them before they entered, all of us perking up, _vampires_? Another family of vegetarian vampires in Forks, we did not know of any other family's like ours not after Tanya and her family left America for Europe. Maybe Alice was right maybe this new family would be the cause of our new found happiness. First to enter the class was a male who looked to be 17 with long brown hair, although he was instantly recognisable as a vampire, next was a female, I couldn't see her face but her scent reminded me of Bella.

I heard the teacher talking to the new students, and looked up only to see the face on my love standing there! She had been turned, who could have done this? When? She looked about the same age as when we left her. I turned my attention to the thoughts of my family.

Emmett – "oh my god, is that Bella? Sorry Eddie but she is HOT!!"

Rosalie – "Bella? Wow looks like your perfect plan backfired Ed"

Jasper – "Her emotions, I can't read them, why can't i?"

Alice – "Why won't she looks at us, she must know we are here?"

The teacher asked them to introduce themselves to the class, the male went first followed by Bella although she insisted we call her Izzy! Izzy! When had she decided to go by that? It didn't suit my beautiful Bella! They took their seats next to Alice and Jasper's desk and Bella's scent hit me again. However it was mingled with the scent of the male vampire sitting next to her, did that mean they were together? I intended to try and talk to her at the end of the class but they both disappeared as soon as the bell rung. I didn't see her again until lunch, I caught her scent as soon as I stepped into the cafeteria, I looked over to where she was sitting with Jared and two other vampires.

"Come on, let's go over and talk to her, I am sure she will talk to us! Although I can't see her or any of theirs futures, its very frustrating!" Alice walked past me and straight towards their table. I hung back not sure if this was the right time or place to be doing this but my need to be near Bella was stronger than my apprehension.

I heard the younger male ask Bella how her day was with a knowing grin, how could he know about us?

Jared looked at us as we reached the table and I instantly dislike him, he wasn't good enough for Bella, _my _Bella! "Can I help you? He asked obviously knowing who we were.

"Yes, we were wondering if it would be ok to join you as we were hoping to be able to catch up with Bella" Alice asked as if we had not seen Bella in a few weeks rather than over a century!

Bella agreed but only after reiterating that she preferred Izzy! The others at her table gave us different looks, the younger male looked as if he already knew this was going to happen and the girl, well I am glad that vampires are not easily killed!

I was just deciding what to say when Emmett went and opened his big mouth, setting off the younger female and causing everyone in the cafeteria to look over at us! Bella calmed her down and answered the question, 150 years! My Bella had been changed not long after we had left her! All my perfect planning had been for nothing! I had spent all these years without my love, for nothing! I felt myself going back into the pit of despair that I had spent the last 145 years when I heard Alice try and apologise to Bella and _Jared _scoffing at her heartfelt apology. I snapped!

"What would you know about it, I love her!"


	5. Chapter 5: Fire in Your Heart

**AN: Hey, this is my longest chapter so far! Very proud of myself!! Hahaha! Hope you enjoy! Next few chapters are a bit more action packed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! All that are mine are the original characters and following storyline!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"You love her! You leave her alone in the woods, devastated and heartbroken and you have the cheek to turn around and say you love her!" Jared stood up impressing his height and I could see the anger swelling up inside him.

"Jared calm down" I knew if he got angry enough his power would activate and we didn't need that in the middle of the cafeteria. "CALM DOWN, remember where we are!" The Cullens all looked at each other with confusion obviously trying to work out the meaning behind my words. Jared seemed to realise and his 'breathing' steadied.

I turned to Edward and made eye contact with his topaz eyes for the first time. "Look Edward it doesn't matter anymore how you feel, I have moved on".

The bell signifying the end of lunch went and we all silently made our way to our next classes. The rest of the day passed without anymore incidents and to be honest I was glad our first encounter had gone so smoothly, I knew if Jared got really angry how bad it could have been. I love him dearly but sometimes his anger worries me, I know he would never hurt me but he could easily kill so many. As the four of us made our way back to Jared's jeep I realised that the Cullens new silver Volvo was the car next to ours as they were in the middle of getting into it. When they saw us Alice came over in her usual graceful manner.

"Izzy, I am sooooooooooo sorry about earlier, you know Emmett he speaks before her thinks" I heard Emmett growl at the comment but then he gave a laugh as if realising how true it was. I could see in Alice's eyes that she meant what she was saying and immediately forgave her.

"Oh Alice I have missed you!!" I gave her a hug and a big smile before letting her go.

"Brilliant, although I knew you had!" she said with her usual sparkle in her eyes, both of us knowing what she meant.

I knew that Jared, Hannah and Olly had tensed when I gave Alice a hug so I turned to then and gave them a reassuring smile, showing them where my heart truly lies.

"Look why don't all of you come over to ours later and we can discuss everything I am sure you have a million and one questions to ask me?" she nodded as I gave her our address and made my way over to the passenger side of the jeep.

On the way home the jeep was silent and I knew it was mainly to do with my actions in the car park. "Jared, look at me. I. Love. You. Always will and Edward being here won't ever change that" I said looking straight into his eyes with as much love as I could.

"I know that, I am just worried about you and angry with myself for nearly exposing us to the whole cafeteria just because of them!" as he spoke I could hear the sadness in his voice and vowed to make it up to him when we got home.

Marie and Russ were waiting in the living room for us and Marie immediately pulled me in for one of her bone crushing (if I was still human) hugs, she may not have any powers like the rest of us but she always knew when we needed her. We explained how the day had gone including the incident with the Cullens and they remained silent the whole time.

"Well I think it's a great idea Iz, you inviting them here, it would be good to meet them. We can get everything out in the open and the maybe" Russ then moved his focus onto Jared "we could be friends". Jared nodded at the last comment and went upstairs to our room, I decided to follow and starting making it up to him for this afternoon.

A few hours later Jared and I were making out after our making up session (wink wink) when I heard the doorbell ring. We both knew who it was; Olly had called up earlier telling us exactly their time of arrival. Jared pulled me closer to him and started kissing me with more force as if to remind me I was his, I returned the sentiment.

"Welcome to our home" I heard Marie greet them and show them into the living room. "I will just get the others although I expected them to be here we knew when you were going to arrive, my husband Russell is just out hunting he has been working at the hospital and sometimes he finds it harder than others to control the urges. Olly and Hannah are…. behind you" she laughed as she said this as I knew Hannah had just used her power of teleportation to sneak her and Olly up behind the Cullens. "Sorry about them two, they may be over 160 but sometimes they act more like they are still 16!"

Jared and I hadn't stopped kissing yet, he had moved down to my collarbone and was just making his way lower when Marie called up to us.

"Izzy, Jared it's rude to ignore guests especially when you have invited them Izzy!! She tried to come across as the authority figure that we all knew she didn't have in her she was just too nice to be mean.

"We are coming, just give us a moment" Jared called back and I was glad to see his mood had lifted. We quickly redressed and I reapplied my makeup and gave my hair a quick brush while Jared looked like he was concocting a plan to embarrass me.

"No, don't even think about whatever you are thinking about" I warned him having had previous experience if when he was in a playful mood. Before I could get to the door he had pulled me onto his back and was giving me a piggyback ride down the stairs! I couldn't help myself I burst into laughter totally forgetting the Cullens were sitting in the living room in which the stairs came into.

When Jared finally put me down I regained my composure to find all of the Cullens looking at me, Emmett and Jasper looked as if they wanted to laugh, Rosalie looked uninterested, and Alice and Edward looked upset. Lastly I saw the couple who had become second parents to me before I was changed Carlisle and Esme stood there with smiles on their faces and I crossed the room in 2 strides and gave them both hugs.

"Carlisle, Esme I missed you! Have you met the whole family?" I asked eager to show them how happy I was.

"We have met Marie and Hannah and Oliver tried to surprise us but we have yet to meet Russell and Jared is it?" Carlisle responded looking up at Jared.

"Oh of course I am so rude, this is Jared my husband of the last 125 years, Jared this is Carlisle and Esme but I suppose you already worked that one out" I said, I had told the family everything about my past when I joined them so they were fully informed on everything I had gone through. Jared politely shook Carlisle's hand and we took a seat on the sofa opposite where the Cullen's were sitting.

"Dad should be home in precisely 2 minutes 10 seconds" Olly announced to the room earning himself a number of stares from the Cullens, especially Alice.

"Wait, can you see the future too?" she asked clearly getting excited at the prospect of meeting someone who shared her ability.

"Yes but unlike yours I don't 'see' it I know it, I just know what is going to happen even before the person involved has made the decision or has even thought about what decision there is to be made" he answered trying not to sound smug.

Alice looked taken aback with this statement but chose to carry on the conversation anyway. "Oh, ok can I test you?" when Olly nodded she carried on "so tell me what is going to happen in five minutes, I have foreseen something occurring but don't know the outcome as a decision has not been made yet."

Olly thought hard for a moment as if deciding whether to say anything or not. "Ok, in five minutes Jared is going to get very angry causing his power to activate and he will only calm down once Izzy gets close enough to him to calm him down again" Everyone turned to look at Jared including me who looked slightly annoyed at all the attention.

"So how do I know that you saying that is going to cause Jared to get angry, I saw us backing out the room from him but don't know why?" Alice said asking the question I knew everyone was thinking.

"You don't, but let me tell you this, all of us know that Jared would do nothing to hurt Izzy and when his power activates she is the only one who has ever been able to calm him enough for it to stop but doing so causes her some pain, which being a vampire you must know is very hard to do" Olly replied quite slowly and deliberately.

Edward looked at Jared with disgust, the others gave him a look of apprehension trying to work out which power could cause a vampire physical pain.

"So you shouted at me earlier for leaving Bella for her own good but when you get angry which judging on what I have seen seems quite often you can cause a vampire physical harm which you inflict on her!" Edward was glaring at Jared by now, Jared's breathing was getting faster and faster.

"Look Edward you know nothing about Jared and his past, so leave him alone, I know he doesn't mean me any harm and in fact he has asked me not to put myself in harm's way but I can't stand back and watch him suffer because I love him!" I wrapped my arms around Jared now to show him I meant every word.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Conquers All!

**AN: Here it is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! I am finding it hard to come up with names for the chapters so sorry if they are a bit lame!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although i wish i did! Only this storys original characters and storyline are mine!**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

A silence now filled the room as Jared and Edward stared at each other whilst the rest of us looked on. The stalemate was ended by Russ coming through the door.

"Sorry I am late some humans decided to go on a nature walk just as I was having my dinner!" he announced as he walked into the room. "Oh sorry I didn't realise company was here, I am Russell as I am sure you have been made aware of I work at the hospital same as you Carlisle".

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet another vampire who can stand being surrounded by blood all day" Carlisle said rising from his seat and shaking Russ' hand. Carlisle went through his family introducing everyone finishing with Edward who had still to take his eyes off Jared.

"So what seems to be the problem here?" Russ asked indicating between Jared and Edward.

"Olly said that Jared was going to lose his temper in about oooh any minute now and Edward took offence because Izzy is the only one who can deal with it" Hannah answered with a slight laugh in her voice.

"I am NOT going to get angry enough to hurt my wife!! Do you understand that Cullen!!" Jared stood and shouted in Edward's face. "I would NEVER do anything to hurt her, she means too much to me for me to willingly put her in harms way!" As he was saying this I became aware of the fire in his eyes signifying the start of his powers.

"Everyone I think it's time to start leaving the room" then addressing the Cullens specifically "You won't want to be in here when he erupts". With this everyone cleared the room, including me.

Jared stood in the middle of the room shaking, his eyes were squeezed shut in concentration and I knew he was trying really hard to stop it himself. "Iz, I don't want you in here last time was a close call and I couldn't bear for you to get hurt because of me" He called into the hall where we were standing watching him.

"Don't be stupid you and I both know I am the only thing that is going to stop you from destroying the house" I replied not taking my eyes off him. The Cullens were looking at each other with concern and fear.

"What is happening, what is he going to do?" I heard Emmett ask to the room.

With that Jared lost his fight and his eyes opened to reveal a burning flame which erupted onto his whole body, the screams coming from him were terrible to hear and I couldn't take it anymore and walked into the room.

"Bella! No!" I heard all the Cullens shout but I ignored them and continued. "Jared honey, listen to me, it's Izzy, come on concentrate on my voice, I love you, I am right here... hey remember that time you decided we didn't spend enough quality time together alone so told the others to stay away from the house for 6 hours where you laid a trail of flowers leading to our bedroom where we spent the next two days before emerging with the darkest eyes anyone had ever seen!" I said this with a chuckle in my throat.

"Why is she just talking to him, how is that going to make him stop from burning the house down?" Jasper asked Russ concerned.

"Well nothing normally stops him once he starts but when he met Izzy and it first happened she wasn't frightened and just stayed with him talking until eventually he managed to gain control and stop it. However recently his turns have been getting worse and she has had to resort to physical contact in order to stop him." Russ answered receiving concerned glances from Carlisle and Edward.

"Izzy I can't control it, it's worse than last time, please leave the room I don't want to hurt you" Jared is pleading with me now but I wouldn't budge. "Not going to happen, I am coming closer" with that I took a few steps closer to him the temperature radiating from him was immense. "Jared, concentrate I know you can do this, what was the first thing you said to me after I married you all those years ago, come on you remember" I knew by asking him questions he would have to concentrate on himself.

"I remember….. don't look now but I think somewhere the heavens just started allowing vampires in because I just married an angel", I smiled at the memory and pulled him into a hug the fire burning my skin. The pain was getting intolerable but I wouldn't move.

"This is ridiculous she is going to die unless we do something!" Edwards voice yelled at Russ but he remained where he was. "She knows what she is doing, this isn't the first time it's taken this long, trust us, or if not us trust _her_!" Came Russ' calm response, I swelled with pride at his comment, glad that I had someone's trust.

The fire coming off Jared was now starting to spread to the sofas in the living room and I knew if I didn't act quickly the whole house would go. Deciding I would have to resort to desperate measures I grabbed hold of Jared's face and pulled him into the most loving kiss I could imagine. He responded automatically pulling me into his arms and returning the embrace. The flames around his body started to die down and the pain coursing through my body lessened. After 2 minutes the fire had totally disappeared and we broke apart. Jared looked at me with pure love in his beautiful green tinged eyes and squeezed me harder. "Thank you" he whispered into my ear before everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7: Our Love is Stronger

**AN: Sorry this took so long, originally I was just going to continue the story but I decided it might be interesting to see the last 2 chapters from Edward's point of view! This however was harder to write than I thought! hopefully you will like, I am currently working on the next chapter which will also be in Edward's point of view! Anyway enough of me rabbiting on! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own Twilight only original characters and storyline!**

* * *

Chapter 6

EPOV

When my siblings and I got home from school I was still in shock from seeing Bella again! Carlisle and Esme were in the living room watching a film but soon turned it off when they saw the looks on our faces.

"What is it? Is everything ok? How was school?" Carlisle asked looking at us all with concern.

"We saw……..Bella!" Alice spoke for us, we were all in shock! "She is alive! Well she is a vampire! She has invited us all round to her family's house tonight to discuss everything!"

Carlisle and Esme both sat there with open mouths, which in any other situation would have made us all laugh but this was no laughing matter!

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!" Carlisle looked so excited at the prospect of seeing his daughter he practically jumped out of his seat.

"Wait, let's think about this, does she really want us to go? I mean she might still be upset about us leaving her?" Esme, always the voice of reason!

"No, she really did seem genuine when she asked us to come over, she might not react well to Edward but……." Alice started to answer

"Excuse me I only tried to tell her I still love her, it was seeing her with _him!_ His scent was all over her it was disgusting!" The memory of it made me growl and the venom rush to my lips.

"What? Bella has found someone else?" Both Carlisle and Esme looked as surprised as we did. "I suppose what can we expect it has been 150 years, I suppose we were just being delusional thinking she wouldn't find love, again"

I growled at Esme's words, there is no way she would have found love like ours again! Even if she did _love _him, it wouldn't be as strong as ours. I was just about to comment when I was interrupted "Look can we just go already, I really want to know what happened to her and how she has been all these years?" Emmett was anxious to see his little sister again.

"Yes, yes your right let's go!" Carlisle started rushing to the door, shoving us as he went.

"Carlisle! There is no way I am leaving this house to see my long lost daughter again after 150years without having a shower first!" Esme shouted at him before he reached the front door, we all stared at her, never in all the years we had been together had any of us heard Esme raise her voice to Carlisle.

"Of course you are right love, sorry" He made his way back to the living room and gave her a quick apologetic peck on the cheek.

Everyone went upstairs to get ready, I heard several showers go, they obviously wanted to make a good impression.

Once everyone was gathered downstairs Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Japer went in Carlisle's car whilst Rosalie, Emmett and I went in mine. 5 minutes later we pulled up to a house very similar to our own, and we all nervously walked up to the front door. The door was opened by an older looking female vampire who had a smile on her face.

"Welcome to our home" she smiled and gestured for us to step into the living room. "I will just get the others although I expected them to be here we knew when you were going to arrive, my husband Russell is just out hunting he has been working at the hospital and sometimes he finds it harder than others to control the urges. Olly and Hannah are…. behind you" she laughed as she said this and we all turned around to see the two 'younger' vampires standing behind us trying but failing to supress cheeky grins. "Sorry about them two, they may be over 160 but sometimes they act more like they are still 16!".

We all took seats on the sofas on one side of the room, leaving the other side of the room free for the Field family. Olly and Hannah took a seat in the two seater sofa by the fireplace. Marie went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to Bella and Jared who were in their room, I didn't want to imagine what they were up to!

"We are coming, just give us a moment" Jared called back and the images in my mind just got worse. We could hear them moving around in their room, and from the sounds of it they were redressing, I felt sick at the thought of him touching her and I wanted to rip him to shreds. Jasper sensing my emotions sent a wave of calm over to me but it did little to help me.

"No, don't even think about whatever you are thinking about" We heard Bella warn him, me and my family looked at each other confused whilst the Fields just chuckled to themselves obviously knowing what was happening. Jared appeared on the stairs with Bella on his back who was laughing! Oh how long I had waited to hear her laughter again, but knowing that _he _was the cause of it tainted it for me. When he put her down she seemed to realise we were in the room and when her gaze fell upon Carlisle and Esme she practically threw herself at them.

I could hear Carlisle's thoughts as he hugged her, "_Oh how long I have wished to hold Bella again, I finally have my daughter back!" _

"Carlisle, Esme I missed you! Have you met the whole family?" she looked so eager to show them her new family, it hurt Carlisle to hear her say that.

"We have met Marie and Hannah and Oliver tried to surprise us but we have yet to meet Russell and Jared is it?" Carlisle responded looking up at Jared.

"Oh of course I am so rude, this is Jared my husband of the last 125 years, Jared this is Carlisle and Esme but I suppose you already worked that one out" Jared politely shook Carlisle's hand and they sat down on the sofa opposite where we were sitting.

125 years! That mean that she had been single for 25 years after we left, maybe she wasn't as over me as she thought, maybe I could split her and Jared up! I sat back whilst the rest of the conversation carried on around me, I was vaguely aware of Alice and Olly discussing the future when I heard something that caught my attention.

"Ok, in five minutes Jared is going to get very angry causing his power to activate and he will only calm down once Izzy gets close enough to him to calm him down again" Everyone turned to look at Jared, what sort of power did this guy possess, at lunch Bella had warned him, what could be so bad that it was to be avoided at all costs?

Olly's next statement shocked me to the core, "You don't, but let me tell you this, all of us know that Jared would do nothing to hurt Izzy and when his power activates she is the only one who has ever been able to calm him enough for it to stop but doing so causes her some pain, which being a vampire you must know is very hard to do".

I looked at Jared disgusted after shouting at me at lunch he turns out to be worse than me when it comes to hurting Bella. All the other members of my family looked as shocked as me that a vampire could cause that much pain in another vampire. I couldn't contain my anger any longer!

"So you shouted at me earlier for leaving Bella for her own good but when you get angry which judging on what I have seen seems quite often you can cause a vampire physical harm which you inflict on her!" I couldn't believe how hypocritical he was being, I left Bella for her own good but what he does to her is through his own fault!

"Look Edward you know nothing about Jared and his past, so leave him alone, I know he doesn't mean me any harm and in fact he has asked me not to put myself in harm's way but I can't stand back and watch him suffer because I love him!" Bella looked at me with anger, why couldn't she see I just want the best for her, which isn't Jared!


	8. Chapter 8: Burning Desire

**AN: Hi! Sorry this has taken so long, I find it hard to write in Edwards perspective but felt the story needed it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters apart from my own original ones!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

EPOV

I stared at him whilst he stared at me, I was close to launching at him and teaching him a lesson when the front door opened!

"Sorry I am late some humans decided to go on a nature walk just as I was having my dinner!" an older male vampire walked through the door. "Oh sorry I didn't realise company was here, I am Russell as I am sure you have been made aware of I work at the hospital same as you Carlisle".

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet another vampire who can stand being surrounded by blood all day" Carlisle said rising from his seat and shaking Russell's hand. Carlisle went through the family introducing everyone finishing with me, I hadn't taken my eyes off Jared since Russell had walked in the door.

"So what seems to be the problem here?" Russell asked indicating between Jared and myself.

Hannah answered for us, she reminded me of Alice in her eagerness for everyone to get on and her perky personality. "Olly said that Jared was going to lose his temper in about oooh any minute now and Edward took offence because Izzy is the only one who can deal with it".

"I am NOT going to get angry enough to hurt my wife!! Do you understand that Cullen!!" Jared stood and shouted in my face. "I would NEVER do anything to hurt her, she means too much to me for me to willingly put her in harms way!" As he was saying this I saw something in his eyes, Bella saw it too and indicated for us all to leave the room.

"You won't want to be in here when he erupts". We all cleared the room, all my family were as intrigued as me with what was going to happen.

Jared stood in the middle of the room shaking, his eyes were squeezed shut in concentration and I knew he was trying really hard to stop it himself. "Iz, I don't want you in here last time was a close call and I couldn't bear for you to get hurt because of me" He called into the hall where we were standing watching him.

Bella shook her head at his comment "Don't be stupid you and I both know I am the only thing that is going to stop you from destroying the house" she replied not taking her eyes away from him. I looked over to my family who were like me scared for Bella's safety.

"What is happening, what is he going to do?" I heard Emmett ask to the room.

With that _he _lost his fight and his eyes opened to reveal a burning flame which erupted onto his whole body, I stood there in shock! How was he not dead? Fire is the one thing that can destroy a vampire and here he was covered in flames. He was screaming in pain but his skin was not burning. Then my heart almost broke again, Bella walked into the room and my whole family shouted out to her.

She took steps towards him and I could hear her talking to him about their love life, which I REALLY did not want to hear! Was she doing this to make me jealous? Maybe she did really love me but just felt too embarrassed to tell me because of _him? _

"Why is she just talking to him, how is that going to make him stop from burning the house down?" Jasper asked Russ the question that we were all thinking.

"Well nothing normally stops him once he starts but when he met Izzy and it first happened she wasn't frightened and just stayed with him talking until eventually he managed to gain control and stop it. However recently his turns have been getting worse and she has had to resort to physical contact in order to stop him." Russ answered, both Carlisle and I stared at him after his statement. Physical contact? My Bella couldn't do something that stupid! She always did have a knack for getting into trouble!

"Izzy I can't control it, it's worse than last time, please leave the room I don't want to hurt you" Jared again asked her to leave but she wouldn't! Why! He is only going to hurt her! I was so close to going in there myself and grabbing her. She stepped closer to him and Emmett had to grab me before I ran into the room after her, the fire was starting to spread to some of the furniture and I was convinced the entire house was going to go up any time soon and unless we did something Bella was going to die! She started asking him questions about their wedding day and I immediately felt sick!

When she asked him what he said I felt a lump form in the back of my throat and as for his answer!

"I remember….. don't look now but I think somewhere the heavens just started allowing vampires in because I just married an angel"

She smiled when he said this and I could hear Rose, Alice and Esme all gush about how sweet that was in my head. Then if my heart was still beating it would have stopped! She hugged him! The fire that was causing him pain was now causing her pain, it was too much for me! I had to do something!

"This is ridiculous she is going to die unless we do something!" I shouted at Russ appalled that he was letting this happen. "She knows what she is doing, this isn't the first time it's taken this long, trust us, or if not us trust _her_!" Came Russ' calm response, how could he say that of course I trusted her I didn't trust _him! _

I turned away not able to watch the person I love most die over something so stupid but quickly turned back when I heard my family all gasp. I looked to see my Bella kissing that thing, he was burning her and she was kissing him and he was returning the kiss!! I was amazed when I noticed the flames were dying down and after several torturous minutes the fire had disappeared and they stopped kissing. I felt relieved that my love was out of danger, I took a unneeded breath which I realised I had been holding since Bella entered the living room.

Then the unimaginable happened, my Bella fainted!


	9. Chapter 9: Dangerous Liasions

**AN: Hey! Sorry it has taken a while to get this chapter up, I was in two minds as to how to continue the story, I had 2 versions, but have decided to go with my original idea! Hope you like!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight or any of her characters!!**

Chapter 10

BPOV

I sat there in stunned silence for a few minutes before the anger took over!

"Excuse me! What right do you have to tell me how I feel! I will admit I loved you for a long time after you left but when I met Jared and fell in love with him I realised that how I felt for you was nothing compared to how strongly I love him! He has never hurt me, never made me leave his side or me leave his! His powers are not like yours Edward he can't ignore them and he can't control them! Did you not just notice how devastated it makes him to think that he has caused me harm! But I would lay down EVERYTHING for him! From the day we met he has been nothing but honest to me, never once lied to me or pretended to love me so don't try and say I still love you because I don't!" the anger in me died down and I turned to Jared to find him dry sobbing into his chest.

"Jarey, what's the matter? You believe me don't you? Come on, talk to me!" I bent down to so that our eyes met and saw the pain in his, I couldn't understand why he was hurting so much!

"Iz, I don't know what to say! I love you! I have always been honest with you but just now when he said that you still loved him, I snapped I believed him! I called out to my dad and now he is on his way here! You know how much I hate him and I did this for nothing! God I am such an idiot!" He started sobbing even harder and my family and I exchanged nervous glances. We didn't want to see Jared's father anymore than he did!

"It will be ok, he has visited before, after last time we can cope with anything!" I tried to console him but it was no good, we both knew how bad it was last time his father came.

The Cullen's were sharing inquisitive looks and it was obvious that they did not understand our conversation. I looked over to Russ to explain the situation to them as I was trying to console Jared as best I could, we both hated his father with a passion and hoped that we would never see him again.

"Well, you see Jared's not a normal vampire, what I mean is he wasn't made a vampire, he was born a vampire." All the Cullen's gasped at this point, "What do you mean, born a vampire? That's impossible" Carlisle was the first to speak.

"His father is a vampire, his mother wasn't, however when he was born the doctors thought he was dead but were quickly found to be mistaken when he drained the doctor dry. His father quickly realised what he was. He aged just like a normal baby until he was 18 when for some reason he stopped, no one knows why." Russ stopped not sure how or if to continue, he looked over to Jared who I was still holding. Jared looked up at him and nodded decided to continue the story himself.

"When I turned 18 my dad took me out hunting, we didn't normally go together but that day he insisted, he started talking to me about powers and what his was and other vampires he knew that he considered powerful. He asked if I had noticed anything different with me, could I do anything that was not considered 'normal', to be honest I didn't know, I had never cared to notice. We started arguing which isn't unusual for me and my father and the flames appeared, only on my hands but my dad got really excited. He went on about how I could join his guard, how I could protect him and the others, how it was my duty if I ever wanted to take over from him as 'king of our kind'. I laughed in his face, we didn't talk much from that day, I hated him and knew I would never join him in his way of living. Eventually I got up the courage to run away but I must admit it did take me a few years. We didn't speak for a hundred years after I had left." Jared turned away from the group and stared out the window.

Carlisle shifted in his seat, I was sure he had guessed the identity of Jared's father but wanted it confirmed to him.

"Jared, who is your father? You speak of guards and kings, I can only think of one group of people, the Volturi" With that statement Jared snapped his head back to everyone and all apart from me who had seen it before whenever he thought about his heritage were shocked to see his eyes had turned blood red.

"Yes you would be correct, I am one of the Volturi, but I turned my back on them a long time ago! You know my father, hell I think I met you once but you wouldn't remember me I looked much different then, my eyes were red and my hair was short. My father insisted I kept it that way, maybe that's why I like to wear it long now!" Jared's eyes slowly returned to his normal slightly green colour. "Aro, is my father".

Carlisle stared at him for a long time and then a slight grin appeared on his face. "I remember you now! Aro was always going on about how his son was going to become a powerful leader to his guards! At the time I thought he used the term like I do to my children but now I realise the true meaning of his words! Wait, that would mean you are over 300 years old!"

"I am 429 but I think I look pretty good for my age!" Jared laughed in response and I felt relieved to see his normal good mood return. "I left him 400 years ago and wandered around this planet looking for salvation for all the innocent lives I had taken, for as you know my father is not a vegetarian and although I did not want to drink from humans I was forced to. After 200 years of travelling the world and making peace with my former life I met Russ and Marie who welcomed me as one of their own and accepted that I had not always been on the correct path, Olly and Hannah joined us 40 years later and they were like the little brother and sister I never had. Then one night I was out hunting and I smelt this extraordinary scent, a vampire, a vegetarian, I knew for I have a more heightened sense of smell than other vampires and before me stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my 279 years!" He looked at me and gave me his seductive smile! I kissed him with all my love for what seemed like eternity.

"So when can we expect daddy dearest to appear?" Edward asked lacing the question with venom, I looked over to him, I was finding it hard to believe I had ever loved him.

"Well when I called him he was close so maybe another half hour" Jared shrugged.

"So how exactly did you 'call' him? You didn't leave the room?" Carlisle asked the obvious question.

"Um, well, my dad and I have this connection, whenever we are in dire need of the other we can contact each other through our minds. When I first ran away he used to call to me all the time but after 5 years he stopped, accepting my decision. I have only seen him twice since then, the first time when I married Izzy, and the second time about 50 years ago, it didn't end happy and I had vowed never to talk to him again!" Jared got annoyed with himself at this point and I knew the memories of the last meeting was playing on his mind!

The room was silent for a while and I knew they all felt uncomfortable with the way the conversation had gone. Olly and Hannah excused themselves and went hunting, they hadn't been for a few days and Aro wouldn't be bothered if they were present or not! Russ and Marie decided to join them leaving me and Jared alone with the Cullens. Jared twitched and raised his head a little and I knew what that meant.

"He will be here in a moment, I picked up his scent as he entered the town." Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

A knock at the door broke the silence and I got up to let in my father in law, but I was shocked to discover he hadn't come alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates, been a bit of a weird time recently. was made redundant over christmas and I lost my motivation to write. However recently I have been writing again, unfortunately not this story.**

**I decided to re-read this story to see if I could get my motivation back and to my shock I realised I had posted the wrong chapter last time I updated! I am soooooo sorry!! After posting this note I am going to re-post the ocrrect chapter followed by the chapter already posted!**

**Again my apologies!! If anyone is interested I will be posting a new story which is a crossover between Twilight and Supernatural soon, I have written a sequel to the story as well**

**Thanks for all the reviews and hopefully I will post a new chapter for this story soon!!**


	11. Chapter 11: History Lesson

Chapter 9

BPOV

When I regained consciousness the first thing I noticed was the fact that someone had moved me to the sofa in the second living room that we rarely used. Secondly I realised that the Cullens were all staring at me with concerned glances, whilst Jared was sitting on the floor next to the sofa holding my hand.

"Iz, you ok I am so sorry baby, you know I never wanted this to happen again, will you ever be able to forgive me?" the fear in his eyes was evident and it broke my heart to see him like this.

"Jarey, you know I would give my immortal life to make you safe and that you would do the same for me, why would you need forgiving? I love you and nothing you do is going to change that." I looked straight into his eyes not blinking once as I spoke. With that he pulled me into a hug and started dry sobbing into my hair.

"I know, I know" he kept repeating and after a few minutes he stopped and pulled away looking into my face before placing the softest kiss on my lips. I pulled him into a much stronger kiss to show him I wasn't going to break. When we eventually parted I suddenly remembered everyone else was in the room.

"So would someone care to explain what just happened because I for one have never seen a vampire faint before?" Edward asked whilst giving Jared evil looks.

Jared took a seat next to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, "Well I suppose I should start at the beginning, when I was changed" I spoke slowly, choosing my words very carefully.

"After you guys left, I was a mess, I didn't speak to anyone, I didn't eat, I was barely living. Charlie tried to get me to go out but I didn't want to, I went to school, I came home, I made Charlie dinner then I went to my room and sat and stared at the window" The Cullens faces dropped as I spoke but I continued anyway, determined to let them know I was grateful for their decision to leave me. "Then after a couple of weeks of this non-existence I went for a walk in the woods outside of Charlie's house, not really paying attention to where I was going, after a while I realised I wasn't alone, I heard some odd noises behind me, but then they were in front, I was frightened at first but then I decided I wanted to die anyway so why not this way. I sat down and waited for whatever it was to come get me, after a couple of minutes I heard the leaves in front on me crunch and looked up at my stalker." I stopped not sure how to carry on; did I really want to inflict this upon them, upon Edward?

I took a deep breath and gripped Jared's hand who rubbed his thumb across gently, soothingly.

"It was Victoria" all the Cullens gasped at my announcement, "She wanted revenge for you killing James and thought the best way was through killing me, a mate for a mate she said. I laughed in her face and said 'go ahead I don't care', I explained how you had left me and how you didn't want me to become one of you. As soon as I said that I regretted it, her manner changed and I could tell she had changed her mind. 'Well, well that changes everything; if Eddie doesn't want you to be a vampire then a vampire is what you will become'. I can still remember the pain like it was yesterday, she bit me then left, for 3 days I laid in the woods screaming, hoping that you would hear me and make it better, but you didn't" I looked up at them, they all looked upset by my words, Carlisle and I made eye contact and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, being changed was the best thing that ever happened to me" I said without breaking eye contact with him. I continued my story, "I quickly realised that I needed to feed, but found I couldn't stand the smell of human blood, must be from my human days. I fed on some deer I found then quickly moved on, I wandered the north for a while never settling down. I met a few other vampires on my journeys but all of them had red eyes, a few of them offered me the chance to join their coven but I couldn't. Then one day after 5 years of wandering I found myself with very black eyes having not fed for just over a week and I knew if I didn't feed soon I would be in trouble. I was hunting just north of Alaska when I detected another presence in the woods, I knew it was another vampire but did not know if it was friend or foe. I drew back into the trees to watch the newcomer" I looked at Jared and smiled, reliving the memory. "Jared came into my view and I watched him as he started feeding on a wolf I had spotted earlier. I must have moved because he stood up and looked straight at me."

"She looked so scared, a half starved little creature, me being the perfect gentleman offered her half of my dinner!" Jared said with a smile on his lips, he too had fond memories of our first meeting. I elbowed him in the chest for his comment, "I didn't look that bad!! Maybe I hadn't brushed my hair in a couple of days but I was not a half starved little creature! Anyway, I accepted his offer and we started talking, J told me all about his coven, and how Russ and Marie would be happy to let me join them so long as I was strictly a vegetarian". I looked over at Russ and Marie at this point and saw them smiling at me from the sofa where they sat curled together.

The family moment was ruined by the sound of snorting coming from the other side of the room, I looked up to see Edward's eyes glaring at Jared.

"As lovely as hearing all that is, I still don't understand how you fainted just now!" Edward looked like he was starting to get annoyed now, clearly I would have to hurry up in my story telling.

"Well it mainly has to do with my power" I started.

"Wait you have a power? How come you didn't tell us sooner, what is it? Is it cool?" Emmett jumped in before I had a chance to finish, I laughed. "Well if you gave me a chance I would have explained! I had not noticed before I met Jared and the others because I was never around other vampires long enough to notice. But the first time I met everyone, they went around telling me about themselves and their powers. When Russ told me his I was intrigued, most powers I had come across there is no physical evidence to prove it's there so I asked for a demonstration."

"So what is your power Russell? If you don't mind me asking?" Esme asked quietly, it was the first time I had heard her speak since before the incident with Jared, "I am telekinetic, so long as the object is in my line of sight, I can move it wherever I like" Russ answered politely.

"Wow! I would love a power like that!" Emmett gasped. I giggled, I had missed Emmett so much, he was like a big brother to me and I always felt that he cared for me, unlike another Cullen.

"So, Russ went to give me a demonstration but when he had the chair half way across the room it suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, at first everyone was concerned that Russ was hurt but after several attempts they started to look at me! Hannah tried teleporting upstairs and couldn't, so they made me leave the room and Hannah could teleport again. Turns out I can block vampire powers from being used against me or anyone else I want to protect. After time I have managed to control it better and now my family can use their powers around me. It's also why you can't read their thoughts Edward; I have shielded everyone from other powers outside our coven." I took a deep unnecessary breathe I knew this statement would lead to more questions.

"So why can't you stop Jared's power?" Jasper asked, I looked over to the Cullens and realised I had missed them but they would never be my family. The Field's were my family now and I was slightly surprised to find I was not upset by this realisation.

"We are not sure, but the first time it happened I tried to stop it but found I couldn't so I just sat with him and we chatted about anything and everything and after a couple of hours it stopped, it never spread, it was just contained to his hands. But like Russ said, it has been getting worse recently, again we don't know why but it is connected to Jared's emotions so when he gets stressed or upset" I looked over to Edward to stress my point.

"However I have noticed that when I use my powers I become weak, like by using it I am draining the venom within me. That's why I fainted, Edward". A realisation just hit me. "Did someone give me some blood?" I asked looking at Jared.

"Yes, that was Marie, she went into the fridge and got you a glass of bear blood" He answered looking hurt that he was the cause of my needing it.

"It's what brings me back around" I explained to the Cullens. "Any blood will do but I have always had a preference for bear so we keep a small supply in the fridge for occasions such as these."

The room was quiet, no one knowing what to say anymore. I looked at Edward and noticed he seemed to be trying hard not to shout out.

"What is your problem Edward, you left me remember? I moved on found someone who loved me and wouldn't leave my side, who protects me without hurting me in the process, why can't you be happy for me?" I asked hoping he would understand and leave me and Jared alone.

"I can't, Bella believe me I wish I could say I was happy for you and let you get on with your life but I can't! You say he doesn't hurt you but from what we all just witnessed it seems like he causes you more pain then I ever could! I still love you and I know that you still love me!" Edward looked me straight in the eyes as he said this! I couldn't believe the cheek! How dare he think I still loved him after what he did to me!


	12. Chapter 12: Family Values

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight or any of her characters!!**

Chapter 10

BPOV

I sat there in stunned silence for a few minutes before the anger took over!

"Excuse me! What right do you have to tell me how I feel! I will admit I loved you for a long time after you left but when I met Jared and fell in love with him I realised that how I felt for you was nothing compared to how strongly I love him! He has never hurt me, never made me leave his side or me leave his! His powers are not like yours Edward he can't ignore them and he can't control them! Did you not just notice how devastated it makes him to think that he has caused me harm! But I would lay down EVERYTHING for him! From the day we met he has been nothing but honest to me, never once lied to me or pretended to love me so don't try and say I still love you because I don't!" the anger in me died down and I turned to Jared to find him dry sobbing into his chest.

"Jarey, what's the matter? You believe me don't you? Come on, talk to me!" I bent down to so that our eyes met and saw the pain in his, I couldn't understand why he was hurting so much!

"Iz, I don't know what to say! I love you! I have always been honest with you but just now when he said that you still loved him, I snapped I believed him! I called out to my dad and now he is on his way here! You know how much I hate him and I did this for nothing! God I am such an idiot!" He started sobbing even harder and my family and I exchanged nervous glances. We didn't want to see Jared's father anymore than he did!

"It will be ok, he has visited before, after last time we can cope with anything!" I tried to console him but it was no good, we both knew how bad it was last time his father came.

The Cullen's were sharing inquisitive looks and it was obvious that they did not understand our conversation. I looked over to Russ to explain the situation to them as I was trying to console Jared as best I could, we both hated his father with a passion and hoped that we would never see him again.

"Well, you see Jared's not a normal vampire, what I mean is he wasn't made a vampire, he was born a vampire." All the Cullen's gasped at this point, "What do you mean, born a vampire? That's impossible" Carlisle was the first to speak.

"His father is a vampire, his mother wasn't, however when he was born the doctors thought he was dead but were quickly found to be mistaken when he drained the doctor dry. His father quickly realised what he was. He aged just like a normal baby until he was 18 when for some reason he stopped, no one knows why." Russ stopped not sure how or if to continue, he looked over to Jared who I was still holding. Jared looked up at him and nodded decided to continue the story himself.

"When I turned 18 my dad took me out hunting, we didn't normally go together but that day he insisted, he started talking to me about powers and what his was and other vampires he knew that he considered powerful. He asked if I had noticed anything different with me, could I do anything that was not considered 'normal', to be honest I didn't know, I had never cared to notice. We started arguing which isn't unusual for me and my father and the flames appeared, only on my hands but my dad got really excited. He went on about how I could join his guard, how I could protect him and the others, how it was my duty if I ever wanted to take over from him as 'king of our kind'. I laughed in his face, we didn't talk much from that day, I hated him and knew I would never join him in his way of living. Eventually I got up the courage to run away but I must admit it did take me a few years. We didn't speak for a hundred years after I had left." Jared turned away from the group and stared out the window.

Carlisle shifted in his seat, I was sure he had guessed the identity of Jared's father but wanted it confirmed to him.

"Jared, who is your father? You speak of guards and kings, I can only think of one group of people, the Volturi" With that statement Jared snapped his head back to everyone and all apart from me who had seen it before whenever he thought about his heritage were shocked to see his eyes had turned blood red.

"Yes you would be correct, I am one of the Volturi, but I turned my back on them a long time ago! You know my father, hell I think I met you once but you wouldn't remember me I looked much different then, my eyes were red and my hair was short. My father insisted I kept it that way, maybe that's why I like to wear it long now!" Jared's eyes slowly returned to his normal slightly green colour. "Aro, is my father".

Carlisle stared at him for a long time and then a slight grin appeared on his face. "I remember you now! Aro was always going on about how his son was going to become a powerful leader to his guards! At the time I thought he used the term like I do to my children but now I realise the true meaning of his words! Wait, that would mean you are over 300 years old!"

"I am 429 but I think I look pretty good for my age!" Jared laughed in response and I felt relieved to see his normal good mood return. "I left him 400 years ago and wandered around this planet looking for salvation for all the innocent lives I had taken, for as you know my father is not a vegetarian and although I did not want to drink from humans I was forced to. After 200 years of travelling the world and making peace with my former life I met Russ and Marie who welcomed me as one of their own and accepted that I had not always been on the correct path, Olly and Hannah joined us 40 years later and they were like the little brother and sister I never had. Then one night I was out hunting and I smelt this extraordinary scent, a vampire, a vegetarian, I knew for I have a more heightened sense of smell than other vampires and before me stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my 279 years!" He looked at me and gave me his seductive smile! I kissed him with all my love for what seemed like eternity.

"So when can we expect daddy dearest to appear?" Edward asked lacing the question with venom, I looked over to him, I was finding it hard to believe I had ever loved him.

"Well when I called him he was close so maybe another half hour" Jared shrugged.

"So how exactly did you 'call' him? You didn't leave the room?" Carlisle asked the obvious question.

"Um, well, my dad and I have this connection, whenever we are in dire need of the other we can contact each other through our minds. When I first ran away he used to call to me all the time but after 5 years he stopped, accepting my decision. I have only seen him twice since then, the first time when I married Izzy, and the second time about 50 years ago, it didn't end happy and I had vowed never to talk to him again!" Jared got annoyed with himself at this point and I knew the memories of the last meeting was playing on his mind!

The room was silent for a while and I knew they all felt uncomfortable with the way the conversation had gone. Olly and Hannah excused themselves and went hunting, they hadn't been for a few days and Aro wouldn't be bothered if they were present or not! Russ and Marie decided to join them leaving me and Jared alone with the Cullens. Jared twitched and raised his head a little and I knew what that meant.

"He will be here in a moment, I picked up his scent as he entered the town." Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

A knock at the door broke the silence and I got up to let in my father in law, but I was shocked to discover he hadn't come alone.


	13. Chapter 13: Family Meetings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight only original characters and storyline.**

**AN// Hey guys sorry for the delay! Like I said before I lost motivation for this story and found myself writing another one. However I did have this chapter already written but wasn't sure if I liked it or not! **

**But I decided to go with my original plans, hope you like. Next chapter may take a while as I have only half written it and it needs alot of work!! Anyway enough of me going on, enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

"Ethan! What are you doing here?" I couldn't hide my surprise at seeing the person I had not seen in 50 years standing in my doorway!

Aro and Ethan walked past me and went into the living room where Jared looked as surprised as me and the Cullens looked at the newcomers with apprehension.

"Jared, son, it is so good to see you after so long" Aro made his way over to Jared arms outstretched. Jared took a step back "Dad, it was a mistake calling you, there is no need for you to be here and I would rather you left before we both do something we will later regret. Oh wait you don't regret anything! Even taking the second most precious thing to me away!" Jared looked over to Ethan who had yet to say anything.

"Ethan! How are you? You look well, I see he made you cut your hair!" Jared looked over at Ethan who I had only just noticed cut his hair very short and did not look like the same person I knew all those years ago.

"I am fine, I am well looked after and have just been promoted to chief of the guards!" Ethan said without his usual cheeky grin, he spoke without showing any emotion. He wasn't the same person I had known and loved all those years ago, it broke my heart. I couldn't take it anymore, he wouldn't even look at me!

"Ethan, please talk to me! I am sorry for what happened but you must realise, we love you, Aro doesn't care about you at all! He is just happy to have someone with your ability! Not you!" I pleaded with him but he didn't even turn his head towards me! I started dry sobbing into Jared's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. For the first time since he entered the house Ethan looked at me.

"You're sorry! Sorry! Because of you I lost the love of my life! Because of you I find it hard to get through the day without breaking down at least twice, fifty years! Fifty years since I have felt whole! And you stand there and say you are sorry!" With that he walked out the house and I collapsed to the floor sobbing, Jared bent down and tried to console me but it didn't work.

Aro looked over to me and Jared with a smug smile on his face and I wanted to run over to him and punch him as hard as I could for destroying the person I loved, making him into an emotionless droid but the pain inside of me was too much. Jared just glared at Aro.

"Just leave, you only ever bring pain wherever you go and I can't stand you, I hate to say we share DNA!" I had never heard Jared speak with such hate and I was glad he had used that tone.

"I think I will leave for now, son, you know where I am if you want me" Aro nodded at Carlisle and left. He acted as if Jared hadn't spoken and swept out the room.

The expressions on the Cullens ranged from shock to sadness to anger, I couldn't stop sobbing, it was just like 50 years ago when Ethan left the first time.

"Iz, come on, calm down, he doesn't mean it, he is hurting, he will come around eventually!"

Jared whispered softly into my ear and gradually I managed to stop myself and Jared carried me over to the sofa and put me down.

Carlisle stood to leave and the rest of the Cullens followed his lead, he had obviously decided they were intruding on something, for some reason this upset me again and the sobbing resumed.

"Don't leave! I can't take more people leaving me today! Just stay a bit longer, please!" I begged them to stay.

"Ok, Bella if that is what you want, would you feel better if you explained what just happened to us?" Carlisle's voice remained its usual calm which helped me regain some composure. I looked at Jared to check whether he minded them knowing the story. He looked over to the Cullen's and saw that 6 sets of eyes showed nothing but compassion whilst the seventh still showed anger and hate. However he nodded and addressed all of them when he said.

"That was Ethan, our son."


	14. Chapter 14: Painful Memories

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I lost inspiration, but have it back now, for the moment! Not sure what direction to take this story in now but hopefuuly something will come to me!! Hope you enjoy! Sorry again!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, only the original storyline and original characters!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

The room was silent, I knew that of all the announcements that had been made tonight this one was the most shocking.

"Excuse me! Did I hear that right, your son?" Emmett asked, the look of confusion on his face would have been funny any other day.

"Yes, mine and Jared's son. As you know Jared was born a vampire, well that makes him different from other vampires, it makes him capable of fathering children. I know my being a vampire should stop that from happening but somehow Ethan was conceived, we don't know how but we weren't going to question it. I gave birth to him just like any other woman does, although I was only pregnant for about 3 months, he is 101, like Jared he stopped ageing at 18."

"Why did he leave you 50 years ago? Why does he hate you so much?" Jasper asked, and the others nodded in agreement obviously keen to know the whole story.

I grabbed hold of Jared needing his support in recounting this story, we had dissected it many times trying to see if we could have done anything differently. The last 10 years we had tried moving on and some days we could most we couldn't.

"About 70 years ago Ethan and I were out hunting, it was something we always did together, mother son thing! And we came across a group of other vampires feeding in the forest. They were vegetarians although they lived the nomadic life, not wanting to take any chances by spending time with humans. We chatted to them for a while and then they decided it was time for them to leave, all but one that is. One decided to stay behind, they didn't like the nomad lifestyle that the coven lived and asked if they could join ours. We happily accepted and over time Ethan grew close to them. After 2 years they announced they were in love and asked mine and Jared's blessing which we happily gave, we had never seen Ethan so happy. I should mention at this point that the vampire's name was Shane, we didn't care that our son was gay, we were just happy that he had found someone who loved him and who he loved. Shane was a lovely person, he had a calming effect on Ethan who had always been a bit of a hot head, like Jared his power is linked to his emotions so having Shane around really helped him. Jared always joked that Shane was like me in so many ways and to others you would have probably thought Shane was my son!" I stopped to take a 'breather' the next part of the story was one I had tried hard not to think about for the last 10 years!

"One day 50 years ago Shane and Ethan were planning a romantic holiday to celebrate their anniversary in their bedroom and Jared had gone hunting with Russ. The others were out shopping leaving just me in the house with the two lovebirds! I left them to it, I knew from the noise or lack of coming from their room they didn't want to be disturbed so I put my iPod on and started rereading Wuthering Heights for about the hundredth time! That's when things started going wrong! I caught the scent of something that I didn't like, it wasn't a vampire I knew that but I couldn't tell what it was. The scent got stronger so I knew it was heading in our direction. I called to Shane and Ethan who appeared downstairs 2 minutes later, neither looking pleased I had disrupted them. I asked if they knew what the smell was and Shane recognised it as werewolf! We immediately shut up the house and prepared for battle, I called Jared and him and Russ were home within 20 minutes. About 10 minutes later the dogs turned up. We went outside to face them, there were 10 of them. Clearly outnumbered we knew this was going to be tough, they attacked and we managed to take out 6 of them with no problem. However 2 of them held back and didn't attack with the others, the remaining 2 ran off leaving the 5 of us against the two dogs. Unfortunately the fight had caused Jared's powers to activate, the rest of us backed off, not wanting to get too close as we knew it would mean certain death for us. Jared knowing it was his best option attacked the wolves using the flames as weapons against them. As he ran forward one of the werewolves transformed and I stood there in total shock. It was Jacob Black, he stared at me for a few minutes before he spoke. I should mention that after you guys left Jake tried to get me to go out and experience life again. It didn't work as you know but he kept coming back." Jared rubbed my arms and back, I had told him about Jake when we first met., he took over the story for me as I was finding it hard reliving the worst moment of my life.

"I knew who he was once he transformed, Iz had shown me pictures of Jake so I was surprised as she was. I stopped in my tracks as he spoke to Iz, he was disgusted that she had become a leech as he called us. I warned him not to speak to my wife like that and he made some comment about Iz having a taste for dead men. I tried to resist killing him there and then, the only reason I didn't was I knew how much Bella liked him. Ethan on the other hand couldn't control his anger, a characteristic he gets from me I am afraid. He started beating Jake up shouting at him to not speak about his mother like that. Iz held Shane back knowing Ethan can get unstable when his anger gets the better of him. However we all failed to notice the other wolf who was watching the scene unfold. I was attempting to stop the flames on my body with not much luck, Ethan ripped apart Jake and threw the pieces aside like it was dust on his hands. As he turned back to us the other wolf attacked, I managed to get over to Ethan just as the wolf went for him, the wolf caught on fire and backed off. Unfortunately just as that happened Shane got out of Iz's grip and ran for Ethan." Jared stopped, I knew the pain of the memory was too much for him, although Ethan blamed me, Jared blamed himself. "Sorry, I can't do this" Jared ran out the room and out the house before I had time to realise, leaving me alone with the Cullen's. I wasn't angry or hurt that Jared had run, he hated showing me how much pain that day had caused him.

"Shane ran straight into Jared not realising he was going to help Ethan, he caught alight and before all of our eyes he was gone" I looked out the window into the woods knowing somewhere out there Jared was probably trying not to fall apart. "Jared still blames his lack of control for what happened, Ethan blames me, if I had held onto Shane for a few more minutes he would have lived. Ethan became distant, he wouldn't speak to me, I tried everything but he could barely look at me. He spoke to Jared, he told him that he didn't blame him, he knows how much Jared hates his power but he couldn't forgive me. It didn't help that I knew Jacob, he added it onto his list of reasons why it's my fault". I looked around the room and the range of emotions on the Cullen's faces was varied. Esme's showed pain and understanding, I knew this came from her experience of losing a child. Carlisle just looked shocked, in all his years he had probably never come across a born vampire let alone two. Emmett and Jasper looked stunned so much so that Emmett kept opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Alice was hugging herself whilst Rosalie looked undecided about how she felt. Lastly I looked at Edward's face, although he did look upset at what had happened, he also looked smug, like I deserved this pain or at least Jared did. At first I was hurt that after everything he had put me through he was taking pleasure out of my pain and then I was hit was a sudden burst of pure anger. I growled at Edward and launched myself at him in an act of rage, unlike anything I had ever done before.


End file.
